geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Xenomorphosis
Xenomorphosis is a 2.1 Medium Demon created by Goose. It was the 23rd Weekly Demon and is considered to be Goose's best level. Xenomorphosis is currently a candidate for "Best Design Level" in the 2.1 Awards. Gameplay The first segment of the level is a ship sequence, where the player has to dodge custom-decorated objects and hazards, which upon passing through will display a decorated text showcasing the creator's name, "GOOSE". The game mode is switched with the UFO, where the player continues to dodge custom-decorated objects and hazards while the use of size-changing portals, gravity portals, and a magenta orb is used. Shortly after there will be a teleportation portal, which will change the player's game-mode to a cube section. Upon reaching the heavily decorated cube segment, the player will have to make timely jumps on moving platforms while tapping on the orbs precisely, while still under the effects of the mini-portal. Moving hazards also pose a threat, making the timing important in the gameplay. After the use of the magenta dash orb, the speed will change from 0.5x speed to 2x speed, where the platforming gameplay continues but at a faster rate. Within this segment, there are the occasional teleportation portals in which transition from one location to another, and could possibly serve as a threat to crash easily. After the last teleportation portal comes a triple-speed portal, signalling the next gameplay segment, which is the spider. During this segment, the player will have to traverse through obstacles by making timely clicks or taps while platforms moving upwards and downwards as well as forward pose as the only safe zones to travel on. Certain platforms contain jump pads, which upon bouncing will shortly be followed by a singular or a series of orbs and gravity portals. This gameplay lasts for about 11 seconds before transitioning into the wave. During the wave segment, bordered by 4 saw-blades, two hazardous obstacles will appear and rotate clockwise throughout. The hazards will pulse with colour as well as expand and contract in sync with the music, before fading away by a white background, signalling another transition. After the white background, the player will find themselves taking over the UFO form again while assuming the use of quadruple speed. The player will require steady movement upwards and downwards to avoid the custom-decorated gears and slanted obstacles in relation to the gravity portals, with the occasional size portal being thrown, occasionally in conjunction with the gravity portal. Within this gameplay is there also a teleportation portal, where the player must travel upwards with the UFO before reaching the portal and must continue upwards while still assuming regular gravity. After surpassing this segment comes another teleportation portal. The next teleportation portal that ends the UFO gameplay introduces another ship segment, in which the player traverses through at 0.5x speed. After being manually moved downward by invisible blocks, the player will travel upwards to avoid the hazards before reaching a black orb, in which they must tap while in conjunction with the 1.0x speed portal to reach the gravity portal below. From there, the player will encounter a mini-portal and another 0.5x speed portal before reaching a conjoined ball segment. The ball segment requires timely clicks to proceed from one platform to another for a very short period of time before being introduced to a series of orbs in which can either be used as a normal route or reach a coin alongside two platforms with closely placed spikes. The final orb of the set is initiated in conjunction with a double-speed portal, in which two platforms from top and bottom support the player while containing custom sawblades on both sides in which the player must dodge. Once the ball segment is completed, the background turns white before revealing a UFO segment. This segment reveals to have a boss-fight, in which the player must dodge lasers from the boss's eye as well as incoming projectiles that are meant to kill the player. These attack patterns are to be dodged alongside the additional platforms that serve as hazards as if they were the original gameplay segment. The boss-fight toggles game-mode between UFO and Wave, in accordance with the platforms and boss attack patterns. Once presumably beating the boss, yet another teleportation portal appears, introducing a mini cube segment. The segment is designed alongside a dark background with glowing objects, a base, and hazards. Platforms occasionally pulse with colour to signal their location before quickly fading into darkness and then pulsating with colour again. Throughout this segment, the title of the rated levels Goose has previously made will steadily appear as its own text, with the location of the level names in accordance with that of the upload dates. A final teleportation portal appears at the end of the cube section, leading to one final ship sequence with quadruple speed. Completing this part will signify the level's end. User Coins * The first coin is located at 53%, in the ball segment. You will need to click on the first four jump orbs but skip the black jump orb. * The second sphere is located at 69%, in the ship sequence. You need to go down on the ship and fly under the thorn, where a coin is located. * The third and final coin is located at 82%. you need to jump on the platform to the other platform and click on the two blue jump orbs. Trivia *The password for the level is 123666. *The level contains 79,258 objects. *The level is claimed to be Goose's best level, which has proven to be true through the number of uplifts and positivity received from other players around the community. *This level took over a year to build. *Xenomorphs are the eponymous antagonist of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alien_(franchise) Alien franchise], though they are unrelated to the level apart from the name parallel. *Xenomorphosis roughly translates to "formation of a strange form". *It was Weekly Demon #23. Walkthrough .]] Category:2.1 levels Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels